


Why Are You in my Kitchen Naked?

by derprah



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chorus (Red vs. Blue), Fluff, Locus - Freeform, Other, Red vs. Blue - Freeform, reader - Freeform, samuel ortez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derprah/pseuds/derprah
Summary: Summaries suck.You were part of the team. Issac, Sam, Mason, and You were unstoppable. But you drifted apart. You never thought you'd see any of them again, but life has a way of surprising you.





	Why Are You in my Kitchen Naked?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Tumblr that I wrote between season 14&15\. I'm pretty sure it is non-gendered. If I missed a pronoun, I greatly apologize. This was unbeta'd. I never post things I write, but this wasn't half bad. I hope you enjoy!

The alarm on your phone jolted you awake from another night of terrible sleep. You fumbled around your mess of pillows and blankets searching for the device. Some rock song you used to love continues to blare as you give up and just pull on the charging cable to uncover the phone. Quickly mashing the dismiss button you wiped the sleep from your eyes and quiet literally dragged yourself out of bed. You don’t remember getting in the shower, at this point your morning ritual is too mundane to really warrant much critical thinking. The hot water felt wonderful on your tense neck. You really need a new mattress you groan to yourself, lathering your hair. Eventually you pulled yourself away from the warmth of the shower and quickly dry yourself off. You pull your robe closer around you before the crisp morning air made you too cold. You silently cursed yourself for leaving the windows open last night. 

Getting dressed was just as mundane as showering. Your work didn’t require a uniform so you wore jeans and a t-shirt everyday. But hey, it was still more lively than the UNSC certified uniforms and casual wear. You were once a highly regarded soldier during the great war, but unfortunately you made the wrong enemies by having the wrong friends. You looked at the picture sitting on your dresser as you pulled a pair of socks out of a drawer. Four smiling faces, well three smiling faces and one stoic face looked back at you. You chuckle to yourself as you reminisce to the “good ole’ days.” Sam, Isaac, and Mason were like family to you during the war. Sure they all had their negative quirks, but you guys made a damn good team. Sam was the muscle, Mason was the watchdog, Isaac was the short fused people person, and you were the data nerd. You provided the guys with all of the intel they ever needed to know for all military missions and after the war, all of the bounty missions. Thankfully your role translated better to everyday life than the other three. After Mason left the group and it became painfully obvious that Sam and Isaac’s morals shifted in a very negative direction, you had to flee. Changed your name, moved to a different planet, and started over. Living in the computer age meant that finding a new job under your new alias was not difficult at all. But luck had a way with running out on you. About 6 months into your new life someone, somehow found out who your old associates were. After a brief dance with an armed assassin, you were off to another, more remote, planet with a new identity and another new job. 

The smile faded to a sad sigh as you walked away from the picture on your dresser. You weren’t mad at Sam and Isaac for causing so many issues in your life. After all you were the one who left them. You abandoned the family. And dammit did you miss them. You plopped down on your couch, turning on the tv. The news flooded the small living room with today’s tragic tales, but your mind was elsewhere. You really hated thinking about the guys, but you couldn’t bring it upon yourself to forget them. The stoic face popped into your mind, making your heart hurt. It was no secret amongst the four of you that Sam was your favorite. You two were nearly inseparable when you first met. He was so quiet and calculated and you understood him. Eventually Isaac became his right hand man, but you were still his go-to confidant and he was yours. The tv continued to drone on doing nothing to break you out of your memories. One memory you are usually good at repressing started to creep up and your self-loathing personality fully embraced it. It still felt like yesterday.

It was after the Great War. The four of you just completed a rather large bounty mission and were out celebrating for the first time in ages. Mason’s then fiance had forced him onto the dance floor of the small club you guys choose. Isaac, Sam, and you were leaning against the bar watching Mason make a fool of himself.  
“He’s lucky he proposed before she saw him dance.” Isaac joked. You chuckled lightly in response and Sam even managed a small smile. That alone made you smile even more.  
A curvaceous, caramel toned woman sauntered past and Isaac followed like a lost puppy.  
“Felix..” Sam growled, already annoyed by his antics. You placed your hand on Sam’s shoulder.  
“Relax Sam, he deserves to have some fun.” Sam glared at you for using his real name  
but you rolled your eyes. You weren’t on a mission, you were definitely not using code names. You turned around to catch the eye of the bartender. Isaac deserved to have fun and by god so did you and Sam. And what good is having fun if you don’t do something you regret. Before Sam could really catch what you were doing, you had already downed two Vegas bombs and were about to go for your third when a strong grip fell on your shoulder.  
“I think that’s enough for now (Y/N).” Sam warned.  
“But I can’t just leave these.” you whined while gesturing to the two other shots sitting in front of you. Surprising you, Sam grabbed both and downed them in seconds. However, his plan backfired on him immediately when the bartender sat four more shots - starry nights this time- in front of you.  
“I should warn you Sam-” you start before taking a shot.  
“I fully plan on getting fucked up tonight.” you finish the second shot.  
“Now, do you plan on joining me or not?” you finished the sentence with a flirtatious smirk and held the two remaining shots in towards him. You heart fluttered rapidly in your chest, almost to the rhythm of the fast house music blaring overhead. The two previous shots were already doing wonders to your confidence and you felt yourself get a bit cocky. Sam stared you down and something changed in his eyes. His normal stoic and judgemental look was replaced by what one could mistake as flirtatious. He swiped the shots from your hands and threw them back just as fast as the previous ones. A smile spread across your face the moment he grabbed the shots and a small, more greedy side of you was very fascinated with watching him drink them. Before you could even consider the cons, you grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him to where Mason and his fiance were on the dancefloor. Panic immediately washed across Sam’s face as Mason cheered at the new company.  
“(Y/N) I can’t dance.” Sam sheepishly admits.  
“Hey, it’s not stopping Mason.” you reply cheerfully before putting Sam’s hands around your waist and resting yours around his neck. You started to grind against his leg, but struggled to keep your balance. Sam loomed over you making it fairly difficult to dance like this. You quickly pivoted on your toes turning around and pulling Sam against your back. Good lord the man was a solid brick wall of muscle, nice warm muscle you would like to add. From this position you could better grind against Sam and you took great advantage of that. You could feel how tense he was, but either by choice or by alcohol Sam got over his nerves and slowly began to move with you. You two danced like this for a few songs both lost in the music and in each other’s touch. You looked up and noticed that Mason and his fiance were gone, probably gone home. 

“I think I’m going to need some water soon.” Sam’s deep voice spoke directly into you ear. For such an unsexy sentence it sure did wonders to your libido. You nodded before walking towards the bar, Sam’s hand firmly holding yours. Both of you turned to people watch while rehydrating. Between the time and the sweat, the effects of the alcohol had already begun wearing off. A sight caught your eyes and caused you to start laughing. Isaac was leaving the club with the same women from early under his arms. Sam noticed the scene too.  
“Looks like your apartment is going to be occupied for a while.” You say to Sam who just grunts in reply. You can tell he isn’t too happy about this new development. Trying to save his mood you move in front of him causing his attention to snap to you.  
“Guess its a good thing you have me huh?” you wink at him before dangling your keys in front of his face. Sam quickly snags them out of your hands making a comment about you being too drunk to drive. You weren’t going to argue with him. The club was only a few blocks from your small apartment which made for a short trip even with the weekend traffic. You stumbled through your door (that Sam had to unlock) and kicked off your shoes. Sam chuckled a bit at your impaired balance and quietly closed the door behind you. Your eyes snapped to his at the sound.  
“What?” he immediately questioned.  
“Its nothing-” you respond, walking closer to him.  
“I just don’t get to hear that sound too often.” you say fondly. You suddenly became aware of the stark silence of your apartment and the dull pulsing in your ears. You looked up at Sam and confirmed that the effects of the alcohol have worn off mentally as evident by the sudden nervousness you felt when looking at him. His dark skin almost matched the wood of your front door and his longer hair was matted to his neck from the sweat caused by dancing. His eyes, once again, were not the normal stoic eyes you were used to staring at. There was something almost vulnerable in them. Your eyes flicked to his lips and, like in the club, you acted before you could think. You closed the space between the two of you, securing Sam’s lips in a kiss. His body made a solid thud against your front door. Your kiss caught him by surprise and threw him a bit off balance. It was only a few seconds before the shock wore off and he was eagerly kissing you back. You had never been kissed like this before. It was so easy to melt into the kiss and mould your body to his. Sam and you didn’t get much sleep that night.

Two weeks later you and Mason left Locus and Felix. 

A loud crash and thud snapped you out of that memory. You quickly jump into action grabbing a tactical knife that you had hidden in between the couch cushions. Slowly approaching the entry into your kitchen, you hear what sounds like a man groaning. You rounded the corner and could barely believe the sight. The knife fell to the ground, clattering against the linoleum floor. Locus -no- Sam rose off the ground in front of you. The door behind him had been broken in. The shock quickly started to wear off and you took in more of the sight in front of you. Locus looked just like your memories. The same smooth, dark skin. The scar across his face that he always tried to hide. His longer hair sticking to the skin of his neck and forehead. Those damn vulnerable eyes.  
He whispered your name bringing your attention away from his face. That’s when you noticed what he was wearing. But, before you could comment, you felt his strong arms around you as he pulled you into a hug.  
“Thank god I found you.” he barely spoke out loud but his deep voice still affected you the same way.  
“Why are you standing in my kitchen naked Lo- Sam.?” you felt him flinch a bit when you  
almost used his code name. He pulled himself away but kept his hands on your shoulders. That’s when you noticed the scars. His torso, arms, and legs were peppered with various scars. Far more than you thought one man could survive in a lifetime, let alone acquire in 5 years.  
“I’m not naked. I’m in my boxers.” He replied in a way that only Sam could. The innocence in his voice broke the mood and you quietly laughed before throwing your arms around his neck. His arms quickly wrapped themselves around your waist and he pulled you to him almost painfully.  
“What happened to you Sam?” you whispered in his ear.  
“Felix is dead. I had to flee. I ditched my armor outside. I didn’t want to scare you. You were the only place I knew I could come home to.” he whispered back without loosening his hold.  
“How did you find me?” You asked pulling away to look at him in his eyes.  
“Mason.” you smirked at his response and gently cupped his cheek. Before you could even think things through Sam leaned down and captured your lips in a longing kiss. All of the emotions that you ever felt about Sam. The lust, the comradery, the love. The hatred and heartbreak that you felt when you abandoned Locus. It all vanished. You felt complete in Sam’s arms. You pulled away and brushed some of Sam’s hair away from his face. It would take a lot to forgive him and to rebuild the trust you once had with him. That didn’t matter now. Locus and Felix were dead. Sam was home.


End file.
